Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Sakura Hime TRC
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are married already and have two kids, Tsubasa and Sachiko. They went to an amusement park for a holiday trip. They ended in a ghost riding and all of them went in. What happen at the end?


Author: Sakura Hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

The first time I wrote about short stories. Hope you'll like it ^^

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are married already and have two kids, Tsubasa and Sachiko. They went to an amusement park for a holiday trip. They ended in a ghost riding and all of them went in. What happen at the end?

Ages: Sakura: 27, Syaoran: 30, Tsubasa: 7, Sachiko: 5

Notes: It's only a short story, a family and humor (which you may add). No violence or mature contents. Rated K+ for safety.

"bla… bla…" Normal conversation

"_bla… bla…" _Whisper/thinking/phone talking

*bla… bla…* Action

-bla… bla…- Time, Place and sometimes POV

(bla… bla…) Author's notes

* * *

It's a peaceful sunny day, two adults, one man and one woman, were sleeping on a bed, hugging each other peacefully, smile across their face. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, revealing two children, one boy with a younger girl. The boy was holding the girl's little hand in his bigger one. Big smiles across their face as they were ready to say something loudly.

"DADDY! MOMMY! WAKE UPPP!" They shouted as they went up to the bed and shook their parents' body to wake them up.

The man groaned and hugged the woman even more, the same went for the woman. Both of the children pouted and frowned. They shook their parents' body harder and even tickled them in order to make them awake. Both of them laughed hard but still refused to wake up. The children started to frowned and upset.

The woman woke up and hugged her daughter, "Now, now, Mommy is awake already. Don't be sad, okay?" The woman wiped her daughter's tears.

The man sat down and messed his son's hair, "Why are you two so active? It's still 7 in the morning!" The man looked at the alarm clock beside him.

"Daddy and Mommy promised to bring us to the park right? Now, let's go!" said the boy as he jumped down the bed and ran.

"Tsubasa, are you really going to go with your pajamas?" the woman giggled.

"That's why, help us get ready, Mom!" answered the girl as she jumped down the bed and chased her brother.

The woman placed her head on the man's shoulder and they held each other, "Such a wonderful children we have…"

"Hmm…" The man kissed the woman's forehead and started to rub the woman's body.

The woman giggled and hit the man playfully, "Geez, Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked at the woman and grinned, "What is it, Sa-Ku-Ra?"

Sakura giggled and got down of the bed, "Wake yourself up now! I will take a bath and you have to watch over the children!"

Syaoran followed Sakura and hugged her from behind, "Aww… Can't I just join you taking a bath?"

"SYAORAN?"

He chuckled and kissed her, "Alright, hun. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Sakura smiled and went into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in her arms. Syaoran sighed and changed his pajamas into everyday clothes. He went downstairs and looked at his children who were sitting on the dining table patiently. Syaoran walked silently and closed both of their eyes with his large hands.

"DADDYYY!" The children easily recognized Syaoran.

"Huh? You've even known me without I say anything?" asked Syaoran as he took his hands back.

The children laughed and Sachiko started, "We know it was Daddy…"

"Because we're genius!" ended Tsubasa.

Syaoran laughed and walked to the kitchen, "I'll make the breakfast. What do both of you want this morning?"

"I want omelet!" "I want fried rice!" said Sachiko and Tsubasa at the same time.

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Only one, omelet or fried rice?"

"Fried rice!" "Omelet!" both Sachiko and Tsubasa changed their answers again.

"Alright, I'll choose omelet. We'll have the fried rice for our lunch, deal?" asked Syaoran as he prepared the ingredients.

"Okay, Daddy! We'll wait!" both Tsubasa and Sachiko giggled.

Syaoran smiled and cooked four omelets for each of them. When he finished, he put the omelet on the table and at the same time, Sakura walked downstairs to the dining room already in a pink blouse and purple skirt, and her hair was tied into a bun.

"Now, Daddy would have to take a bath, and so both of you!" ordered Sakura as she took the children to the downstairs bathroom while Syaoran took a bath at the upstairs bathroom.

Syaoran changed into his daily clothes, well as a father and a man, wearing light blue shirt and black trousers. He let two top buttons being unbutton (Yah, you know lah). He put his black wallet into his left trousers pocket and his cell phone into the others. He walked downstairs and found out that Sakura hadn't finished bathing their children yet. He took his book and began reading on the sofa.

-Meanwhile, in the bathroom-

Sakura was opening both Tsubasa's and Sachiko's clothes and when she was putting them into the basket, they ran into the bathtub while giggling. Sakura sighed and went towards them. She turned on the water and started bathing them. (I know Tsubasa is old enough to have his bath apart from Sachiko, but they were in hurry, so please just let it be.)

She took a fluffy big green towel, which was actually also Syaoran's. Sakura giggled while thinking about how Syaoran's reaction would be if he knew this. Sakura first dried Miku and then Tsubasa. She took the small towel she brought to dry their hair. Sakura brought Miku up from the bathtub in her arm and put her down, taking Tsubasa in exchange. Both Miku and Tsubasa were warming themselves by rubbing their hands on their arms.

"Mommy! We're freezing!" cried both Miku and Tsubasa.

Sakura giggled and when she was about to take their clothes which were actually nowhere on the place they should be.

Sakura gasped and wrapped Syaoran's towel around Miku and Tsubasa to warm them up, "Mommy forgot to bring your clothes! Mommy will take them n…"

"No! Please warm us here…" Miku said while freezing.

Sakura hugged them and shouted, "SYAORAN! COULD YOU HEAR ME?"

-Meanwhile, Syaoran-

Syaoran was reading his book when suddenly he heard Sakura was calling him, _"SYAORAN! COULD YOU HEAR ME?"_

He put his book on the table, walked to the bathroom and peeked inside, "What's wrong, hun?"

"Could you take… ah, no, no… could you hold the children here and warm them up? I need to take their clothes," said Sakura as she still holding the children.

"Sure," Syaoran held their children in his big arms which made them warmer.

"Thanks. I'll be back in no time," Sakura ran out of the bathroom into her children's rooms to take some clothes.

"Your mommy forgot to bring your clothes?" Syaoran smirked as he sat down on the floor and brought his children to sit on his lap.

"Yes… and geez, it has been almost the fifth time!" Tsubasa grumbled added by a frown from Sachiko.

Syaoran smiled and patted their heads, "Your mother is just too busy. She easily forgets things around her. Don't mind it."

Suddenly, Sakura burst into the bathroom, "Here your clothes, Tsubasa, Sachiko!"

Sakura gave a pair of small trousers and a shirt with hood for Tsubasa, "Can you help me put this on him?"

Syaoran gave a quick 'sure', let go Sachiko and put Tsubasa's clothes on him. Sakura had brought a pink and white polkadots dress for Sachiko. Syaoran brought Tsubasa downstairs directly without combing or anything because Tsubasa was just the same with his father, messy hair is their point. Sakura brought Sachiko into her room and combed her hair nicely. She put some pink hairclips on Sachiko's hair. The same between both of them, they like pink a lot. Sakura took her hair band (I don't know what they call it to make a bun, so just deal with me) and her medium-length hair became a bit wavy, just the way Syaoran likes it.

Sakura took her handbag and checked the things inside, _"mobile phone, purse, tissue, some medicine, comb, okay, done!"_

"_SAKURA! ARE YOU DONE YET?"_ Syaoran called her from downstairs.

"YES, I'M GOING DOWN THERE, SYAO!" Sakura replied him and got nothing back.

"Come on, Sachiko!" Sakura grabbed Sachiko's petite hand in hers and walked out of her bedroom.

Sakura locked her bedroom and went downstairs. She found no Syaoran or Tsubasa, so she decided they had been in the car already. Sakura got out of her house and locked the main door. She found a black car out of her house gate, she hurried walked out of the gate and locked it again. She opened the back passenger door and helped Sachiko to get it. Sakura got into the front passenger door and quickly sat down.

"You took a very long time," complained Syaoran as he started to drive his car.

"Be patient, hun. Man has to wait for his lady," teased Sakura.

Syaoran chuckled, "Indeed."

Sakura turned her head around and looked at Tsubasa, "Oh my gosh, Tsubasa, your hair is really in a mess!"

Sakura took out her comb and was about to comb Tsubasa's hair when he stopped her, "Mom! I like this type, please. Daddy also has a messy hair, right, Dad?"

"Yep! I agree with you, little guy," Syaoran replied without taking his glance from the road.

"Geez, Syaoran, you shouldn't teach him the bad thing," Syaoran only smirked with her words.

"Come on, Tsubasa, comb your hair yourself or I'll do it for you," Tsubasa knew that her mother would make his hair be very neat so he took the comb from her and comb his hair a bit.

"Here, Mom," Tsubasa gave back Sakura's comb.

Sakura took a glance at Tsubasa who had at least a bit neater hair and took her comb, "At least that's better."

"And it's your time to comb your hair, Syaoran," Sakura stretched when she said his name which made him groan.

"I'm driving, okay, Sak, I couldn't comb my own hair!"

"Then, I'll do it for you!" Sakura giggled as she reached his head.

"No! Definitely no!" Syaoran took Sakura's hands off of his head.

Both Tsubasa and Sachiko laughed, "Daddy and Mommy are just like little children!"

"See, Syao, just obey me and no more arguments," Sakura smiled trickily.

"No, YOU obey me, Sak, or I'll give you a punishment at bed tonight," Syaoran grinned.

"Ohhh… I'm so afraid, Syaoooo…" Sakura giggled as she tried to be sounded afraid.

"Ne, ne, Mommy, Daddy, what is the punishment you're talking about?" asked Sachiko innocently.

"Yeah, what is that?" added Tsubasa.

"Umm… that's…" Sakura was as nervous as Syaoran was.

"What?" their children demanded.

"Look, we're going to arrive soon and we'll have ice cream once we got there," Syaoran tried to make his children forgot about their questions as he saw the amusement park not far from where they were.

"Yay!" the children squealed happily.

"_That's amazing, hun," _Sakura whispered so that only she and Syaoran who could hear it.

"_Thanks, love."_

Not long, they arrived at the amusement park. Syaoran looked for a place to park his car. Once after he found one and parked it, all of them got off the car and headed into the entrance. The children were too excited to remember about the ice cream stuff, which made Syaoran sighed in relief.

"So, what do you want to play first?" asked Syaoran.

"Umm... I…"

"I want that bunny, Daddy!" Sachiko cut Tsubasa's words and pointed at the bunny stuff at one counter.

"Do you want to try this game, sir? Maybe you can give one bunny doll for you daughter," the man in the counter offered Syaoran.

"All right, how much does it cost?"

"1 dollar please," (I don't know how much it should be, but then just let it be).

Syaoran gave the man a dollar and tried the game. He shot right to the target which was provided and won the game. He chose the bunny doll as his bonus and gave it to Sachiko, who gladly received it. Sachiko hugged the doll tightly and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Daddy! Sachiko love Daddy!" Sachiko hugged his dad.

Syaoran saw Tsubasa who was staring at a green car toy and decided to give another dollar for the game. He won again easily and chose the green toy car which was being stared by Tsubasa all the time.

Tsubasa stared at the car toy as if he got a million dollar and hugged his daddy, "Thanks a lot, Dad!"

Syaoran chuckled and whispered to his wife, _"Wanna anything, babe?"_

Sakura smiled and put Syaoran's hands aside, _"Not now, honey…"_

Sakura ignored her husband and took Sachiko's and Tsubasa's hands, "So, what do you want to ride, sweetie?"

"I want to ride the roller coaster!" Tsubasa answered happily.

"No, nii-chan! I want to ride the tea cup," Sachiko frowned and hugged her mother.

Syaoran said, "Okay, make a deal. Tsubasa follows me to ride the roller coaster and Sachiko follows Sakura to ride the tea cup."

"Nice idea," Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

So, four of them separated into two directions. Tsubasa and Syaoran went to the roller coaster and lined up there. The same went for Sakura and Sachiko but they went to the tea cup. After they took the rides, they met each other and told each other about their experiences.

"So… what's next?" asked Syaoran.

Tsubasa saw something and grinned, "GHOST RIDING!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Sachiko said, "I want that too! I wonder how it will be..."

Syaoran whispered to Sakura as Sachiko and Tsubasa lost in their thoughts, _"Are you okay, Sakura?"_

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Yes… Yes, I'm fine… Let's go, Syaoran."

"You're not afraid?"

"I want to give it a shot, besides I need to accompany Sachiko," Sakura tried to smile.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Syaoran was worried because as what as he knew, Sakura hated and scared at ghost a lot, even if it wasn't real.

Sakura giggled nervously and said, "Yes, Syaoran. You're too worried."

Syaoran grinned, "Well, I am worried."

So, the four of them went inside and took a small opened train (yah, you know what I mean). Syaoran sat down together with Tsubasa in front and Sakura with Sachiko behind. Syaoran offered Sakura to take Sachiko with him but she refused. And finally, the ghost riding began.

It was nothing scary at first. The light was only being turned off and everything went dark. There was a small white light at the corner and when the train went closer, they could see the ghost, which actually only a graphic ghost. But the ghost was scary enough for Sakura and Sachiko which made them shouted in fear. There was sound effect too, which was probably a laugh of some ghosts and witches.

It was nothing scary for Syaoran, as he was even afraid and worried of the girls behind him who always screamed whenever they saw a ghost. Tsubasa was always saying 'cool' and 'wow', he was not scared neither.

Sachiko started to cry. Sakura wanted to shut her ears with both of her hands but seeing her daughter crying, she just couldn't help it.

"Here, here… Mommy will help you," Sakura trying to be calm and hugged Sachiko, putting her deep in her arms and shut her ears.

Syaoran turned his head back and saw Sakura and Sachiko who were scared to death, "Are you alright?"

"I… I… I'm fine…" Sakura finally said that, but tears were started to come from her eyes. (I know Sakura was 27, but she was very afraid of ghost and she was easily cried.)

"Really? Should I stop the ride?" Syaoran became even more worried.

"No, no… Tsubasa sure didn't want that…"

"But you and Sachiko-"

"We will be just fine… The ride is going to end anyway…" Sakura tried her best to smile.

Syaoran was still worried, but then he couldn't do anything, as Sakura didn't allow him to. He could just hope the ride was going to end as soon as possible.

The ride was about 15 minutes. They went out of the train with Tsubasa who was being too excited and always said 'It was cool' or 'It's a WOW'. Syaoran was worried of the girls who were sobbing. Sachiko didn't want to let go of her mother, but after a promising of an ice cream treat from Syaoran, she finally agreed to be carried by Syaoran. Syaoran soothed Sachiko and whispered some words, which finally made her became calmer. Syaoran bought the other to sit on a bench near an ice cream stand.

Syaoran gave some money to Tsubasa, "Buy some ice cream for you and your sister."

Tsubasa nodded and when he was about to go, Sachiko called him, "Nii-chan… I want to go to…"

Syaoran looked at her daughter worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay, Sachiko?"

Sachiko took a deep breath and smiled, "Yes, Daddy!"

"Alright then," Syaoran let go of Sachiko and Tsubasa took his little sister's hand as they went to the ice cream stand.

Syaoran hugged her wife and asked, "You alright, dear?"

Sakura wiped some tears and sighed, "Yes, I'm just… *sigh* oh my gosh…"

Syaoran kissed her forehead and said, "I've told you before *kiss* you should have listened to me."

Sakura replied a kiss on his cheek, "I know… I'm sorry, hun."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her once more at her forehead, "Be strong for your children. They're heading back here."

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Everything is gonna be okay."

Syaoran smiled but then surprised seeing their children holding one ice cream on each hand. They were supposed to buy only two, but they brought four.

"Tsubasa, Sachiko, I thought-"

"It was Sachiko's idea," cut Tsubasa and all eyes turned to her.

"I thought Mommy and Daddy want some," Sachiko said in a glint of fear in her voice.

Syaoran was about to say something when Sakura interrupted, "Oh, we sure want that, sweetie."

Sakura winked her eye at Syaoran and then looked back at Sachiko, "Sooo, which one is mine?"

Sachiko gave a vanilla ice cream to Sakura and said happily, "This is for you, Mommy! I thought you like vanilla, the same with me!"

Sakura took the ice cream and brought Sachiko to sit on her lap, "Sure, I do, sweetie. Which one is for Daddy?"

"Oh, nii-chan brought it," Sachiko pointed at one chocolate ice cream at Tsubasa's palm.

Sakura mouthed to Syaoran, _"Took it."_

Syaoran took Tsubasa to sit beside him and took the ice cream, "Thanks for buying us some ice cream."

Tsubasa laughed and said, "Dad! We didn't buy them! You gave us some money and we bought them with the money that you gave!"

The four of them laughed and ate their ice cream. Both Syaoran and Sakura didn't remember when was the last time for them eating ice cream. It had been a very long time ago. When they were about to go from the bench, Sachiko called.

"Umm… Daddy?" Sachiko played with her hands behind as she looked at Syaoran's shoes, not daring to look at his eyes.

"Yes, Sachiko?"

"Umm… The money you gave us earlier… that only enough for buying my and nii-san's ice cream…" explained Sachiko.

Sakura squatted and hugged Sachiko, "Then how did you pay for Mommy's and Daddy's ice cream, sweetie?"

"Umm… We haven't pay for it…"

And both Sakura and Syaoran looked each other and then at the ice cream man, who was shooting a death glare at them. Syaoran quickly went to the man and pay for the ice cream, even giving additional money for apologize.

When Syaoran was heading back to where his wife and children were, he saw his wife holding his daughter, who was sleeping already.

Sakura smiled and said, "Seems like it's being a very tiring day for her. Since she's only five."

Syaoran smiled and took Sakura and Tsubasa, "Let's go home now."

* * *

Done~~~

I know it's short, but well, it's a short story after all. ^ ^"

Is the ending a bit cliffhanger? Well, if you wanna know that at the end they went home and at the next day they spent their time at home watching movie, etc. (yah, you know lah)

And please let me know if I make a mistake (mistype, wrong grammar, etc.)

Soooo… Finally it's done!

I got too many things to do, even to finish this, I need more than 3 weeks. Can you imagine that?

I'm going to upload another story, ideas are welcome ^ ^

* * *

On Going story:  
•Memories Beyond The Wings

Upload soon:  
•Curse and Love (It's my old story which I made, so maybe I will edit some parts)  
•My Girlfriend is My Maid? (I got an idea after reading Maid and Her Master from Nacchan Sakura) ^^  
•Forever With You (A story which a bit rated M, but I'll try to make it rated T ^^)

So, Don't forget to REVIEW and read my next story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
